Primrose
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Meski kecil dan hanya bunga semak, Primrose adalah bunga cantik dengan makna besar. Eternal Love./ SiBum. Yaoi. SEKUEL of Sunflower. Mind to RnR?


**Primrose**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** **S**i**B**um having each other and the plot are mine :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um (Siwon X Kibum)

**Genre::** Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Alur yang membosankan, Ide yang pasaran, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Note:: **

"blablabla**" **= Speak

'blablabla**'** = Mind

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.: Mendung :.**

**.**

Angin berhembus kencang. Menghempaskan kesunyian di tengah hari yang gelap. Langit mendung sempurna dengan guntur yang menggelegar dan petir yang menyambar. Seolah tak peduli, seorang _namja_ manis tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Menatap gundukan tanah bisu dengan puluhan tangkai bunga lily putih menyelimutinya. _Namja _itu tetap disana sejak acara pemakaman berakhir tujuh jam yang lalu. Menatap gundukan tanah di hadapannya, datar.

Seorang _namja_ lainnya berjalan perlahan menghampiri _namja_ manis itu. Ia menempatkan diri di samping sang _ namja_ manis. Lalu turut menatap gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Lama mereka berdiam diri tanpa saling bersuara. Sang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi mendongak menatap langit gelap, "Bahkan langit tak merelakannya pergi." Ia tersenyum sendu.

_Namja_ manis disampingnya masih diam. Tak menunjukkan perubahan pada wajah datarnya. Terus diam menatap gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

"Aku akan pergi. Kau juga cepatlah pulang sebelum hujan turun." _Namja_ tinggi itu menepuk pundak _namja_ yang lebih pendek. Saat matanya menatap wajah datar namun penuh kesedihan itu, sesuatu yang perih merayap di hatinya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Changmin takkan suka kalau kau begini."

_Namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap _namja_ tinggi itu. Hanya menatapnya datar lalu kembali menatap gundukan tanah itu lagi.

_Namja_ tinggi di sampingnya menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menarik sisi kepala _namja_ manis itu dan membenamkannya ke dalam pelukan. Ia mencium surai hitam milik _namja_ manis itu. Menyesapi aroma mint milik sang _namja_ manis. "Jangan begini, Kibummie." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Kibum hanya diam. Emosinya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Semangat hidupnya seakan telah terhempas habis oleh angin. Semalam ia begitu bahagia saat Changmin memeluknya di siang hari yang terang dalam mimpinya. Namun saat pagi menjelang dan mengantarkan berita kematian Changmin, Kibum seolah terjatuh ke lubang yang sangat dalam. Rasanya seperti terbang tinggi menuju langit dan tiba-tiba kehilangan sayapmu. Membuatmu jatuh begitu cepat menghantam bumi hingga menembus tanah.

Semuanya terlalu cepat. Pertemuan mereka, kisah cinta mereka, kenangan mereka bahkan masih terlalu sedikit untuk di kenang. Kenapa harus secepat ini? Atau setidaknya, biarkan mereka mati bersama agar tak ada yang harus tertinggal dalam kesedihan mendalam seperti apa yang Kibum rasakan saat ini.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan _namja_ itu dengan perlahan dan kembali menatap datar gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

_Namja _tinggi itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Denyut perih jantungnya semakin sakit saat menerima penolakan Kibum. Ia tersenyum lemah dan berbalik. Mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kibum. Di tatapnya langit mendung di atas sana. 'Aku yang bertemu lebih dulu dengannya'. Dan ia kembali menghela napas panjang. Mencoba mengurangi sesak di dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.: Badai :.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar orang yang jahat, Shim Changmin." Kibum bergumam pelan. Kedua bola matanya masih menatap datar gundukan tanah makam sang kekasih.

Hari ini, seharusnya adalah tepat seminggu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tepat seminggu mereka membagi cinta satu sama lain. Seminggu mereka menjalani hari bersama sebagai kekasih. Seminggu pula mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi tidak. Dia, Shim Changmin. Telah meninggalkan Kim Kibum sendiri. Pergi untuk selamanya. Tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan terucap dari bibirnya langsung.

Kibum mengambil setangkai bunga lily putih yang tergeletak di atas makam Changmin. Ia menatap bunga lily itu nanar. Dan saat gejolak menyakitkan di hatinya kembali menerjang, Kibum meremas bunga itu. Petir masih berkilatan di atas sana dan kemudian langit akhirnya menangis. Bersamaan dengan pecahnya tangisan Kibum, hujan mendera bumi.

Rupanya ia sudah tak kuat menahan bendung air mata. Sejak mendengar berita kematian Changmin, tak setetes air matapun jatuh dari mata indahnya. Perasaannya hanya kacau. Dan saat acara pemakaman, otaknya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa Changmin harus mati? Kenapa Changmin tidak sembuh saja? Seandainya memang harus mati, kenapa harus secepat ini? Atau setidaknya, kenapa ia tak ikut mati juga?

Kibum menjerit kencang. Mencoba mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya dengan air mata. Guntur menjawab jeritannya, petir menyinari sosok menyedihkannya, hujan membantu tangisannya, dan angin menyamarkan isakannya. Badai sedang melanda. Menderanya untuk melampiaskan kesakitan yang dirasa.

**.**

**.**

Satu jam berlalu dan hujan masih belum reda. Siwon tetap bergeming di hadapan mini market, menunggu hujan reda. Tapi hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan cepat reda. _Namja_ itu menghela napasnya.

Ini adalah awal musim semi. Dan hujan sudah mengguyur Seoul sebesar ini. Padahal hawa beku musim dingin seakan masih menempel di kulitnya. Ia kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Tak mau berlama-lama, akhirnya ia nekat menerjang hujan dan berlari ke arah mobilnya yang berada cukup jauh di parkiran. Untung ia punya penghangat di mobilnya.

Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melaju keluar dari area mini market tempatnya membeli bahan makan malam. Ia membiarkan rambut serta mantelnya basah. Berharap penghangat yang dinyalakan dengan temperatur tinggi dapat mengeringkannya.

Sepuluh menit mengendarai mobil, hujan mulai mereda. Menyisakan gerimis rapat. Apartemennya masih jauh dan perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Ia merogoh saku mantel sambil terus mengemudi. Ia mulai mencari sebuah nama di kontak ponselnya. Kim Kibum.

_**Tuut~ tuut~ tuut~**_

Ketiga kalinya memanggil namun tetap tak di angkat. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyergapnya. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Kibum sehingga ia tak bisa mengangkat panggilannya? Tapi Kibum sedang bersedih, mungkin ia sedang tak ingin menerima telepon. Namun Siwon tetap khawatir. Maka ia memutar balik laju mobilnya dan menuju rumah Kibum. Ia hanya akan memastikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.: Pelangi :.**

**.**

"_Annyeong_. Apa Kibum-_ah_ ada?" Siwon menyapa seorang _ahjumma_ yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah, Kibummie belum pulang dari tadi pagi. Katanya ia sedang menghadiri pemakaman temannya." _Ahjumma_ itu tersenyum gugup. _Namja_ muda di hadapannya ini benar-benar tampan.

Siwon terpaku. Jadi Kibum belum pulang? Jangan-jangan.. "Ah, _gamsahamnida, Ahjumma_." Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya. Kecemasannya terbukti. Kibum pasti masih disana.

**.**

**.**

Siwon berlari memasuki area pemakaman. Kecemasannya bertambah parah. Ia takut. Takut Kibum akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh. Kakinya melangkah pasti melewati tiap gundukan tanah makam yang masih basah. Gerimis masih merintik namun matahari sore telah nampak.

Dan langkah kakinya terhenti. Hatinya mencelos. Kecemasannya melebur bersama ketakutan. Berbaur dengan kesedihan yang perih. Ia melihatnya disana. Tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Ia, Kim Kibum.

"Kibummie!" Siwon berlari menuju sosok itu. Ia meraihnya dan memangkunya. Memeriksa keadaannya di mulai dari detak nadinya. Ia masih hidup! Siwon bernapas lega.

Namun kelegaan itu menciut tatkala ia menatap tirus wajah Kibum yang penuh guratan kesedihan. Bibir pias itu melengkung ke bawah. Mata indah yang tertutup itu terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang bergelayutan. Jantungnya terasa berdenyut perih. Seperti ada yang menusuknya di setiap detakkannya.

Siwon mengusap wajah basah Kibum, 'Panas.' Ia demam. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia kehujanan disini? Siwon segera menggendong Kibum. Membawanya ke mobil untuk di antar pulang. Ah, mungkin jangan dulu. Ia takut orang tua Kibum khawatir. Ia akan membawanya ke apartemen miliknya.

Siwon mendudukkan Kibum dengan perlahan di kursi penumpang. Sangat berhati-hati seolah Kibum adalah barang yang terlalu rapuh bahkan untuk di sentuh. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Kibum lalu segera beranjak menuju tempatnya di kursi pengemudi. Dan ia mulai melajukan mobilnya saat matahari membiaskan rintik hujan. Membentuk busur spektrum besar dengan tujuh pita warna. Dan pelangi pun muncul.

**.**

**.**

**.: Getir :.**

**.**

"_Ne, ahjumma_. Jadi Kibum-_ah_ akan menginap di rumahku untuk malam ini. Boleh kan?" Siwon bertanya pada seorang _ahjumma_ yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat bertemu dengannya.

_'Ah, baiklah. Tolong katakan padanya jangan lupa makan malam. Geurom, annyeong Siwon-ah.'_

"_Ne_, _annyeong ahjumma_." Dan telepon di putus. Siwon menghela napasnya. Ia sudah berbohong kali ini. Dan besok ia akan pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa. Yah, bertobat.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Memeriksa keadaan Kibum yang tengah terlelap di kasurnya. Ia sempat kesulitan saat mencoba mengganti pakaian Kibum tadi. Ia terlalu takut menatap tubuh polosnya secara langsung. Takut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk kecil di kening Kibum lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya disana. Mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Kibum. 'Sudah baikan.' Ia tersenyum. Di letakkannya handuk kecil yang sudah agak mengering itu di tempat kompresan.

Ia menatap wajah pucat Kibum. Sesuatu yang aneh menjalar di hatinya seketika itu juga. Perasaan yang hangat namun perih di saat yang bersamaan. Terasa melilit hatinya dan bergolak di perutnya.

Ia mengusap pipi putih itu. Betapa cantiknya jika pipi ini merona dengan semburat pink. Ia lalu menatap kedua mata yang tertutup itu. Ah, betapa jernihnya jika kedua kelopak ini terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola mata indahnya. Kemudian ia mengusap bibir tipis yang tadinya membiru itu. Dan betapa manisnya jika bibir ini melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menutup matanya. Mencoba menyimpan potret Kibum sebanyak mungkin ke dalam memorinya. Dan kemudian kedua matanya terbuka. Kembali menatap wajah manis sang putri salju yang masih terlelap. Ia merendahkan dirinya dan berhenti tepat saat jarak hidung keduanya hanya terpaut dua senti. Ia menatap wajah sedih itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Tak bisa kah kau kembali seperti dulu?" Siwon dapat menangkap dengan jelas guratan kesedihan di wajah Kibum. "Setidaknya, masih ada aku.." Siwon memejamkan matanya dan mengecup kening Kibum. Pelan dan lembut. "..masih ada aku yang mencintaimu, Kibummie." Sekali lagi Siwon menatap Kibum sendu. Dan setelah merapatkan selimut Kibum, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Siwon masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa sarapan untuk Kibum. Ia meletakkannya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap Kibum yang duduk memeluk lututnya.

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk erat lututnya.

"Apa kau akan sekolah?" Siwon masih berusaha bicara dengannya.

Namun Kibum tetap diam. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia sedang malas hari ini. Ia ingin tenang dulu.

Siwon tersenyum getir, "Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja dulu. Biar aku yang menelpon orang tuamu." Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Kibum yang masih menunduk, "Makanlah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi." ia mengelus surai hitam milik Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu ia keluar meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum masih diam menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa Siwon bersikap baik padanya? Apa ia kasihan padanya? Ia mendongak dan menatap makanan yang di berikan Siwon. Cih, dia benci di kasihani.

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana?" Siwon agak terkejut saat melihat Kibum sudah memakai pakaiannya lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kibum tak mempedulikan Siwon. Ia terus diam sambil mencari sepatunya di rak sepatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera memakainya lalu berdiri. Ia sudah akan menyentuh gagang pintu kalau saja tangannya tak di tarik.

"Biar ku antar." Siwon menatap Kibum yang lebih pendek darinya sambil menunduk. Saat dirasakan Kibum tak meronta dari genggamannya, ia menarik namja itu keluar apartement. Sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran ia terus menggenggam tangan _namja_ mungil itu. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan untuk hati dinginnya.

"Masuklah." Siwon membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kibum. Dan tanpa menjawab Kibum langsung masuk. Lagi-lagi membuat Siwon tersenyum getir.

**.**

**.**

**.: Kesempatan :.**

**.**

"Nah, sudah sampai." Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di hadapan rumah Kibum. Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam lalu keluar begitu saja dari mobil Siwon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Siwon pun turut keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar Kibum. Setelah meraih tangannya, ia membuat Kibum berbalik. "Kim Kibum, aku berjanji akan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu lagi." Siwon menatap kedua mata indah itu secara langsung. Ia menatapnya tegas, namun penuh kelembutan.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon malas lalu berusaha melepaskan genggaman Siwon.

"Bummie?"

Kibum dan Siwon menoleh. Seorang _ahjumma_ memeluk buket besar bunga fuji tengah memandang keduanya heran. Menatap Kibum lalu Siwon kemudian tangan keduanya yang saling menggenggam. Dan ia agak terbelalak, "Ah, kalau mau bicara berdua sebaiknya di dalam saja. Malu di lihat tetangga." _Ahjumma_ itu tersenyum aneh.

"Ah, _annyeong asseo ahjumma_. Aku akan langsung pulang saja." Siwon membungkuk hormat pada _ahjumma_ itu. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kibum, "_Ne_, Kibum-_ah_ jaga kesehatanmu." Dan ia tersenyum manis kemudian melepaskan genggaman hangatnya pada tangan Kibum. Siwon kembali membungkuk sesaat pada _ahjumma_ itu lalu benar-benar pergi menuju mobilnya.

Saat Siwon pergi, _ahjumma_ itu mendekati Kibum. "_Nuguseyo_? Pacarmu, _eoh_?" _ahjumma_ itu tersenyum aneh menatap Kibum.

"_Ya_! _Eomma_!" Kibum menatap _eomma_nya tajam.

_Eomma_ Kibum hanya terkikik lalu masuk ke toko bunga miliknya.

Kibum terdiam. Ada apa dengan Siwon _hyung_? Ia jadi bersikap aneh. Kibum menatap jalanan kosong yang di tinggalkan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa di bantu?" _eomma_ Kibum yang tadinya sedang merangkai bunga pesanan segera menghampiri pintu saat bel pintu berbunyi.

"_Annyeong asseo, ahjumma_." Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"Ah, Siwon-_sshi_. _Annyeong asseo_. Mencari Kibum?"_eomma _Kibum tersenyum aneh lagi saat melihat wajah Siwon memerah. "Dia ada di kamarnya. Naik saja ke lantai dua dan temukan sang putri di kamar paling ujung." Lalu _eomma_ Kibum pun kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Siwon makin memerah. Dan apa pula maksudnya 'temukan sang putri di kamar paling ujung'? _eomma _Kibum benar-benar _eomma_ yang unik. "_Gamsahamnida, ahjumma_." Siwon agak mengeraskan suaranya lalu segera naik ke lantai dua.

Ada beberapa kamar disana. Kamar pertama dengan corak bunga sakura pink di permukaan cat pintu yang berwarna putih. Ada tempelan-tempelan kelinci berbagai macam warna dan ukuran di setiap sudutnya. Jelas ini bukan kamar Kibum.

Pintu kedua berwarna coklat. Semuanya tampak normal dan tak seramai pintu pertama. Siwon hampir akan mengetuk pintu itu kalau saja seorang _namja_ tidak keluar dari pintu terakhir yang berada paling ujung.

"Mau apa kau di kamar orang tuaku?" Kibum bersedekap menatap Siwon yang kelihatan sedang mengendap-endap di depan kamar orang tuanya.

"A-ah, aha-ha-ha.. ternyata kau disana.." Siwon tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia benar-benar memalukan.

Kibum hanya menatap Siwon datar lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

Siwon segera menarik tangan Kibum dan memeluknya. "Mulai hari ini. Berikan aku kesempatan."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat. Kemudian ia meronta dari pelukan Siwon.

"..kesempatan untuk mengembalikan senyummu seperti dulu."

Dan Kibum berhenti meronta. Ia terbelalak menatap Siwon. Saat Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, Kibum memberikan pandangan yang menuntut penjelasan padanya.

"Aku berjanji. Akan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu." Dan Siwon tersenyum sangat manis sambil mengusap kedua pipi Kibum.

Kibum hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. Kesempatan? Haruskah ia memberikannya kepada Siwon? Dan bagaimana dengan hatinya? Ia masih sangat mencintai Changmin. Bahkan mungkin akan sulit melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.: Primrose :.**

**.**

"Ah, kau datang lagi Siwon-_ah_?" _eomma _Kibum berdiri saat seorang _namja_ muda masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

"Ne, _ahjumma_. Aku dan Kibummie akan jalan-jalan." Siwon tersenyum. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan _eomma_ Kibum.

"Wah, wah, dasar anak muda yang sedang di mabuk cinta." _Eomma_ Kibum tersenyum dan kembali berlutut menyiangi rumput di antara tanaman bunganya.

Siwon tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan _eomma_ Kibum. Senyum getir. "Ah, bunga apa itu _ahjumma_?"

"_Nde_? Yang ini?" _Eomma_ Kibum menunjuk ke arah bunga semak yang berukuran kecil dengan bermacam warna. Siwon mengangguk. "Oh, ini bunga Primrose."

"Primrose? Apa masih bersaudara dengan mawar?" Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Haha, _aniyo_. Di lihat dari bentuknya pun sudah sangat berbeda. Mereka bunga kecil yang cantik kan?" _Eomma_ Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Meski kecil dan hanya bunga semak, Primrose adalah bunga cantik dengan makna besar." Ia kembali menyiangi rumput di sekitar semak Primrose.

"Memang apa artinya?"

_Eomma_ Kibum tersenyum sesaat lalu memetik sekuntum bunga Primrose. Ia menyerahkannya pada Siwon, "Berikanlah pada orang yang akan jadi pasangan hidupmu. Karena makna dari bunga itu adalah.. eternal love. Cinta yang abadi." _Eomma_ Kibum lalu menepuk pundak Siwon pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon menatap bunga Primrose kecil berwarna pink pucat di tangannya. 'Eternal love..' Ia termenung memandang bunga kecil itu. "..Kibum.." dalam hatinya Siwon berharap, Kibum lah yang akan jadi pasangan hidupnya nanti. Dan ia akan membuat harapannya terkabul. Ia akan berusaha memenangkan hati namja itu. Ya. Ia sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana?" Kibum yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan pandangan datar akhirnya bersuara.

Siwon menoleh pada Kibum dan tersenyum, "Nanti kau juga akan segera tau."

Kibum melirik pantulan wajah Siwon di kaca jendela. Hanya memandangnya sesaat lalu kembali menatap jalanan di luar. Sesungguhnya, ia tak terlalu peduli kemana mereka akan pergi atau kenapa mereka harus pergi. Ia hanya sudah benar-benar tak peduli pada sekelilingnya.

**.**

**.**

"Dan kita sampai." Siwon tersenyum lebar saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kibum. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

Kibum masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap ke sekeliling lalu menatap Siwon, "Taman bermain?" Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar. Dan itu membuat Kibum kesal. Ia sedang bersedih dan orang ini mengajaknya ke taman bermain? Apa maksudnya ia ingin agar Kibum melupakan kesedihannya dan melupakan Changmin? Kibum menatap Siwon tajam, "Aku pulang sekarang." Dan Kibum mulai berjalan melawan arus orang-orang yang hendak memasuki taman bermain.

"_Y-ya_! Kibummie!" Siwon terkejut melihat sikap Kibum. Ia segera mengejarnya dan meraih tangannya, "_Ya_. Kau kenapa?"

"Lepaskan. Aku ingin pulang." Kibum berkata dengan nada dingin. Ia bahkan tak mau menatap Siwon.

"_W-wae_? Apa kau sakit?" Siwon menggenggam kedua lengan atas Kibum. Kekhawatiran mulai menyerangnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit?"

"_Ya_! Apa kau tuli!" Kibum berteriak sambil menatap tajam pada Siwon. Napasnya menderu. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia berteriak sangat kencang tadi. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin pulang." Tuturnya pelan namun masih terkesan dingin.

Siwon dapat merasakan jantungnya berdenyut-denyut perih. Sebegitu tak inginkah namja manis ini bersamanya? Apa Kibum benci padanya? Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum getir. Ia lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Kibum. "O-oh.." Siwon merasakan nada bicaranya bergetar. "..akan ku antar."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Dan Kibum pergi tanpa menatap Siwon. Hatinya kacau.

Siwon terus menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh. Sungguh, ia ingin mengejar dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Tapi, ia tak punya hak. Kibum bahkan menolak dirinya.

Siwon menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Jika sudah begini, masih bisakah ia memberikan Primrose untuk Kibum yang bahkan menolaknya? Ia mendongak. Menatap lurus ke jalanan tempat Kibum menghilang di balik tikungan. Senyuman itu mengembang lagi. Senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini sering tersemat di bibirnya. Senyum lambang kesakitan. Senyuman getir.

**.**

**.**

**.: Benci :.**

**.**

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" Kibum baru pulang sekolah dan sudah mendapati Siwon berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Ah, kau baru pulang rupanya. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah Siwon.

Kibum terdiam sesaat, "_Shireo_. Kau pulang saja sana." Ia melewati tubuh Siwon dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Siwon tak mampu menjawab. Hatinya sakit setiap menerima penolakan dari _namja_ manis ini. Seolah _namja_ manis ini adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Bummie? Ah, ada Siwonnie juga ya? Wah, pasti kalian mau jalan-jalan lagi ya?" _Eomma_ Kibum tiba-tiba muncul sesaat sebelum Kibum memutar kenop pintu.

"_Aish, eomma_!" Kibum menatap _eomma_nya tajam.

"Cepatlah ganti baju, _Bummie_. Biar Siwonnie menunggumu sambil mengobrol bersama _eomma_." _Eomma_ Kibum mendorong Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan Kibum tak bisa melawan permintaan sang _eomma_. "Ah, kau mau minum teh di dalam atau disini membantuku memanen Daffodil?" _Eomma_ Kibum menunjuk sepetak lahan yang di tumbuhi bunga Daffodil berbagai warna dengan jempolnya.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, "Disini lebih baik."

**.**

**.**

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan _eomma_ku." Kibum masih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil.

"_Arraseo_." Siwon masih saja tersenyum walaupun hatinya sudah tercabik berkali-kali. Ia tak bisa membenci _namja_ manis ini meski sejuta kalipun ia menyakitinya. Siwon hanya akan terus mencintainya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Siwon tak ingin mengusik Kibum dan membuatnya bertambah marah. Dan Kibum memang tak ingin bicara pada Siwon. Sejak Siwon mengajaknya ke taman bermain tempo hari, ia jadi membencinya. Ia merasa bahwa Siwon ingin membuatnya melupakan Changmin. Dan ia tak mau itu.

Kesenjangan pun melebar. Seorang dengan tulus mencintai meski tersakiti. Seorang lagi dengan setianya memelihara cinta yang sudah mati tanpa memberi kesempatan hati yang lain. Tanpa disadari, benang merah telah terikat satu sama lain di kelingking masing-masing. Jauh sebelum keduanya saling mengenal.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak tau harus membawamu kemana. Aku hanya ingin kau merasa tenang dan lebih baik." Siwon berjalan di sisi Kibum. Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

Kibum diam. Ia jadi merasa sedikit menyesal telah membentaknya tempo hari. Ternyata Siwon hanya ingin membuatnya merasa baikan.

"Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku." Siwon terus bicara sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sama sekali tak punya niat jahat. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikanmu seperti dulu. Membuatmu melupakan kesedihanmu dan kembali menatap masa depanmu."

Langkah Kibum terhenti. Ia menatap Siwon yang masih berjalan, "Jadi maksudmu aku harus melupakan Changmin?"

Siwon berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Kibum. "_A-ani_. Maksud—"

"Bilang saja yang sejujurnya." Kibum menatap Siwon tajam, "Kau ingin aku melupakan Changmin." Nada bicaranya terlampau dingin. Nyaris kejam.

"Oh, Bummie. Sungguh. Aku tidak—"

"Berhentilah mencampuri masalahku, Choi Siwon." Kibum berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"_Ya_!" Siwon berlari dan menghadang Kibum, "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ada maksud seperti itu." Siwon mencengkeram kedua bahu Kibum.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak akan melupakan Changmin!" Kibum mulai tidak sabar. Ia telah di butakan oleh cinta. "Lepaskan!" Kibum mulai meronta dari cengkeraman Siwon.

"Tidak. Bummie, dengarkan aku." Dengan tenang Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kibum. Namun Kibum tak juga berhenti meronta. Akhirnya ia menarik _namja_ itu ke pelukannya. "Bummie, dengarkan aku!" Siwon memeluk Kibum sangat erat hingga Kibum tak bisa berkutik.

Kibum mulai terisak di pelukan Siwon. Ia marah. Kesal pada Siwon. Siwon tak mengerti perasaannya.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu Bummie. Aku sulit melupakan Changmin." Siwon mulai berbicara pelan. "Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Bummie." Ia mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Kibum. "Yang mati telah ke surga, dan yang hidup tetap di bumi. Kau tetap harus lanjutkan hidupmu."

Tiba-tiba Kibum mendorong Siwon keras. Dan saat itu juga tamparan mendarat di pipi Siwon. Kibum menamparnya dengan keras. "Sudah kubilang, jangan ikut campur masalahku." Mata Kibum menatap nanar pada Siwon yang tertunduk. "Aku.. membencimu.. Choi Siwon."

Siwon mendongak dan menemukan mata indah itu menatapnya penuh benci. Hatinya remuk seketika. Cintanya yang susah payah di bangun, kini goyah. Jantungnya seolah mendadak berhenti memompa darah dan hanya menyisakan detakan-detakan menyakitkan. "Kenapa kau.. membenciku?"

Kibum masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin, menatap Siwon tajam. "Aku tak peduli. Pergi saja kau dari kehidupanku." Kibum lah yang nyatanya pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area taman kota. Pipi yang lembab tak di pedulikannya. Ia tak peduli tatapan heran orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Dan ia tak peduli dengan Siwon yang terdiam di belakangnya. Ia tak mau peduli lagi.

Siwon menunduk terdiam. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Menatap tempat Kibum yang tadi memandangnya tajam. "Tapi aku peduli.." ia berbisik pelan. Suaranya bergetar. Kemudian ia kembali menunduk hingga akhirnya tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk.

Siwon hanya diam. Menatap rumput segar di bawahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Dan hatinya kembali berdenyut perih.

Disana, sekumpulan semak dengan bunga-bunga indah tengah bersedih menatapnya. Meneteskan setetes bening air embun seolah sedang menangis. Bunga Primrose pun menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.: Eternal Love :.**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

_**BRAKK**_

_Eomma_ Kibum yang tengah di dapur mengernyit heran saat melihat putranya datang dengan wajah memerah. Terlebih ia membanting pintu kamarnya keras sekali. Pastilah telah terjadi sesuatu. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar putranya. "Bummie, _gwaenchana_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Maka _eomma_ Kibum memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan menemukan putranya tengah duduk di tempat tidur sambil memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"_Aigo_, _gwaenchana_? Apa kau sakit?" _Eomma_ Kibum menghampiri anaknya dan mengelus surai hitamnya. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Dia.. aku benci dia.." Kibum masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Nuguya_? Kau bisa cerita pada _eomma_."

Kibum mendongak. Memperlihatkan mata sembabnya.

"_Aigo_, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini?" _Eomma_ Kibum segera memeluk putranya. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Kibum. Penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu. "Apa orang itu, Choi Siwon?"

"_Eomma_ tau?" Kibum bergumam.

"Tentu _eomma_ tau. _Eomma_ selalu tau segalanya tentang dirimu. Karena kau anak _eomma_, _babo_." _Eomma_ Kibum tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman kesal Kibum. "_Eomma_ tau segalanya, Bummie. Dan yang Siwon lakukan semuanya semata-mata untuk dirimu."

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. "_Eomma_ mau membelanya? Dia ingin aku melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku, _eomma_!" Kibum mulai kesal lagi.

"Pernahkah dia bilang begitu?" _Eomma_ Kibum masih tersenyum.

Kibum terdiam sesaat, "Memang tidak pernah. Tapi ia berbuat seolah aku memang harus begitu." Ia masih bisa merasakan amarahnya meletup-letup untuk Choi Siwon.

"Tidak, Bummie. Ia hanya ingin kau kembali melanjutkan hidupmu seperti dulu. Melihatmu kembali tersenyum, tertawa, bersemangat sama seperti dulu. Bahkan _eomma_ merindukanmu yang dulu." Pandangan _Eomma_ Kibum mulai sendu.

"Dia tak mengerti perasaanku, _eomma_. Ini terlalu sulit bagiku." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya.

_Eomma_ Kibum tersenyum. "Kau pikir ini tak sulit untuknya?"

Kibum mendongak heran menatap _eomma_nya.

"Kau lupa, bahwa ia adalah kakak sepupu Shim Changmin? Dan kakak mana yang bisa melupakan kematian adiknya sendiri?"

Kibum tertegun. Sedikit perasaan menyesal menyeruak di hatinya.

"Ia juga menyayangi Changmin sama seperti dirimu. Tapi ia juga tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk begini, Bummie. Apa kau lupa, sudah berapa kali ia kesini hanya untuk mengajakmu keluar dan mencoba menghiburmu? Ia melakukan itu semua karena ia begitu peduli padamu. Bahkan Changmin takkan suka jika melihatmu seperti ini, Bummie."

Kata-kata yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Siwon. Setetes bening air mata meluncur di pipi putihnya. Ia menyesal. Ia begitu kejam selama ini. Ia sadis pada orang yang begitu mempedulikannya. Dan tangisan Kibum pecah di pelukan _eomma_nya.

"Temuilah dia dan minta maaflah." _Eomma_ Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Kibum yang basah.

Kibum mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Saat ia akan menyentuh gagang pintu, ia menoleh pada _eomma_nya. "_Eomma_, kau tau tentang Changmin?" tatapan Kibum seolah tak percaya.

_Eomma_ Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku _eomma_mu, Bummie. Dan aku peduli padamu."

Kibum tersenyum menatap _eomma_nya. Ia kembali memeluk sang _eomma_, "_Gomawo, eomma_." Kibum bergumam pelan lalu kembali berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum berlari di sepanjang taman kota. Berharap _namja _itu belum pulang dan ia bisa menemukannya disini. Ia berhenti berlari tepat di tempatnya tadi ia memarahi Siwon. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, namun nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan Siwon dimana pun.

Kibum jatuh terduduk. Ia lelah. Dari tadi berputar-putar mencari _namja_ itu, namun tak ada hasil. Kibum lupa alamat apartement Siwon. ia juga tak memasukkan nomor ponsel Siwon ke kontaknya karena kebodohannya sendiri. Kini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Air matanya kembali menggenang. Hampir menetes saat sepasang sepatu tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Kibum mendongak. Ketemu! Ia menemukan _namja_ itu! Atau mungkin ia yang di temukan _namja_ itu?

"Kau kembali untukku?" Siwon menatap _namja_ manis yang tengah terduduk itu dengan sendu. Ada sedikit pandangan berharap di matanya.

Kibum berdiri dan terdiam menatap wajah sendu itu. Sebegitu kejamkah ia padanya? Kibum tersenyum kecut lalu menunduk. "_Mianhaeyo, hyung_. Aku sudah sangat jahat padamu." Kibum terus menunduk. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersiap mendapatkan hukuman apapun dari Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lemah. Ia mendekat ke hadapan Kibum lalu menjulurkan tangannya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya menghadap ke wajah Kibum yang menunduk. "Aku mohon. Berikan aku kesempatan."

Kibum membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dan saat itulah, ia melihat sekuntum bunga Primrose kecil di telapak tangan Siwon. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon.

"Aku tak akan menyuruhmu melupakan Changmin atau mengubur cintamu padanya. Cukup berikan aku kesempatan saja." Senyuman masih mengembang di wajah Siwon. Namun masih terlihat jelas betapa sendunya ia.

"Untuk?" Kibum dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Siwon menghela napas sesaat lalu memandang Kibum penuh kelembutan. "Untuk mencintaimu."

Kibum tercekat. _Namja_ ini masih mencintainya meski telah di sakiti? Rasa penyesalan datang bertubi-tubi pada Kibum. _Namja_ ini begitu peduli padanya dan ia membutakan dirinya. Kibum mengambil bunga Primrose kecil di tangan Siwon. "Dan berikanlah aku kesempatan juga."

"Untuk?" Siwon masih dengan wajah sendunya menatap Kibum.

"Untuk membalas cintamu." Dan Kibum menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. Seketika kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya. Bukan hanya raganya tapi juga hatinya.

Siwon terkejut. Benarkah ini? Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Kibum. Ini nyata. Ia bisa balas memeluknya. Ini benar-benar nyata. Dan hatinya bergolak hangat. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Takkan pernah ia lepaskan. 'Changmin, tolong percayakan Kibummie untukku.'

'Aku percaya padamu, _hyung_'

Siwon mendongak. Disana, di antara semak Primrose. Seorang namja tinggi dengan tubuh kurus, tersenyum lebar untuknya. Wajah pias itu terlihat bahagia. Dan ia mengangguk pada Siwon lalu berbalik pergi. Shim Changmin telah mempercayakan Kim Kibum untukmu, Choi Siwon. Maka jagalah ia, sepanjang hidupmu. Cintai dia, selamanya. Cinta yang abadi.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

_Annyeong~ akhirnya hutang Nyx kebayar satu^^ tapi masih ada tiga lagi, jadi empat ama requestan (_ _") nah, tolong maklum kalo yang ini juga ancur. Fict Nyx mah udah biasa ancur Xp ini SEKUEL fict Sunflower, jadi kalo ada yang ga ngerti gimana awalnya, silahkan baca fict Sunflower dulu._

_Khusus fict ini, Nyx persembahkan buat Kim Taena. Eomma Nyx yang sudah sering kali menyadarkan Nyx, saat Nyx sedang kumat gilanya. Eomma, tanpa dirimu aku mungkin masih akan melukai diri sendiri sekarang. Jeongmal gomawoyo, eomma. Gomawo karena selalu ada untukku meski aku gak selalu ada untukmu. Saranghae, eomma:D_

_Dan, sekarang.._

_Review please?_


End file.
